HARUHI-ON!
HARUHI-ON! is a fanmade crossover of Haruhi Suzumiya and K-ON. Summary Haruhi, Yuki and Mikuru transfer to Sakuragaoka High School, an all-girls school. They meet Yui, Tsumugi, Mio, Ritsu and Azusa, who are the members of the light music club. Mikuru wants to join, but Haruhi declines, saying that the club is boring. The next day, Yui comes down with a severe illness, and Haruhi is forced to join Houkago Tea Time to fill in for her. Then, Haruhi learns that being a club/band member isn't so bad after all.... Characters Main *Haruhi Suzumiya (CV: Aya Hirano Japanese; Wendee Lee English) *Yuki Nagato (CV: Minori Chihara Japanese; Michelle Ruff English) *Mikuru Asahina (CV: Yuko Goto Japanese; Stephanie Sheh English) *Yui Hirasawa (CV: Aki Toyosaki Japanese; Stephanie Sheh English) *Mio Akiyama (CV: Yoko Hikasa Japanese; Cristina Vee English) *Tsumugi Kotobuki (CV: Minako Kotobuki Japanese; Shelby Lindley English) *Ritsu Tainaka (CV: Satomi Satou Japanese; Cassandra Lee English) *Azusa Nakano (CV: Ayana Taketatsu Japanese; Christine Marie Cabanos English) Recurring *Ui Hirasawa (CV: Madoka Yonezawa Japanese; Xanthe Huynh English) *Sawako Yamanaka (CV: Asami Sanada Japanese; Karen Strassman English) *Nodoka Nanabe (CV: Chika Fujitou Japanese; Laura Bailey English) *Ryoko Asakura (CV: Natsuko Kuwatani Japanese; Bridget Hoffman English) *Tsuruya (CV: Yuki Matsuoka Japanese; Kari Wahlgren English) *Emiri Kimidori (CV: Yuri Shiratori Japanese; Hynden Walch English) Episodes #Sakuragaoka High, here comes Haruhi, Yuki, and Mikuru! #The Light Music Club is Missing a Member! #Haruhi to the Rescue! #Here Comes Tsuruya! #Emiri Kimidori is here! #Wait, what's Asakura doing here? #Concert Coming Up! #Yui's Feeling Better! #Getting Ready for the Concert! #Haruhi and Yui: Duet! #Goodbye, Houkago Music Openings and Endings File:Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu Character Song Vol. 1 Haruhi Suzumiya "Parareru Days"|Opening File:Suzumiya Haruhi OST - SOS Nara Daijoubu|Ending Insert Songs File:Suzumiya Haruhi OST - Bouken Desho Desho|Aya Hirano - Bouken Desho Desho (Haruhi sang this in episode 1) File:Suzumiya Haruhi OST - Toki no Puzzle|Yuko Goto - Toki no Puzzle (Mikuru sang this in episode 2) File:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - SELECT?|Minori Chihara - SELECT (Yuki sang this in episode 2) File:Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu NEW Character Songs - Haruhi Suzumiya - Punkish regular|Aya Hirano - Punkish regular (Haruhi sang this in episode 2) File:Suzumiya Haruhi Sound Around - First Good Bye|Aya Hirano - First Goodbye (Haruhi sang this in episode 3) File:God Knows...- Hirano Aya|Aya Hirano - God Knows (Haruhi sang this in episode 4) File:Aya Hirano - Lost My Music (Full Version)|Aya Hirano - Lost My Music (Haruhi sang this in episode 5) File:Super Driver AMV - Suzumiya Haruhi Season 2 Full OP Song Video|Aya Hirano - Super Driver (Haruhi sang this in episode 6) File:Lucky Star - Izumi Konata - Dondake Fanfare|Aya Hirano - Dondake Fanfare (Haruhi sang this in episode 7) File:Lucky☆Star - Izumi Konata - D Drive Love|Aya Hirano - D Drive/Love (Haruhi sang this in episode 7) File:平野綾 Aya Hirano - Sunday|Aya Hirano - Sunday (Haruhi sang this in episode 8) File:Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu New Character Song Vol. 1 Haruhi Suzumiya "Sono Hi Sora wa Kitto Aoi"|Aya Hirano - Sono Hi Sora wa Kitto Aoi (Haruhi sings this in episode 9) File:K ON CAGAYAKE! GIRLS!|Aki Toyosaki - CAGAYAKE! GIRLS! (Haruhi and Yui sing this in episode 10) File:K-ON! Tenshi ni Fureta yo!|Aki Toyosaki and Yoko Hikasa - Tenshi ni Fureta yo! (Yui sang this in episode 11) Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series Category:Anime Series